


Guns & Roses

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Established Relationship, Lovers, M/M, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: It was the first Valentine's Day that they could actually celebrate.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Guns & Roses

“Put that down.” 

“What?” Looking over from where Spectre was about to start breakfast, he paused as the familiar voice of his lover stopped him. Ryokan seemed to be in a good mood but sometimes he puts up a facade. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, It’s Valentine’s day,” Walking over Ryoken took the pan and put it away. Taking Spectre’s hands into his own. “I’m going to treat you today.” 

“Please tell me you don’t plan on cooking,” There was a twinge of fear, Spectre wasn’t ready to see his kitchen go up in flames again. His heart couldn’t handle it. Oh God, he was experiencing flashbacks of the last time. “Right?” 

Coughing into his hand, a bit embarrassed about that, Ryoken shook his head. “No, I have a whole day for us planned.”

“Really?” Smiling Spectre took off the apron suddenly looking excited and incredibly relieved. Another kitchen spared. “When are we leaving?” 

“Right now,” Pulling Spectre up to him, he smiled at him kissing him softly. “Let’s go.” 

\--

As they drove into the city Spectre looked around the window, It had been a long time since they were able to relax and spend a holiday together. Everything they did before centred around Hanoi. Running a cyber-terrorist group was no joke plus you had to keep so many people in line. Along with the hunting of the Ignis and nearly dying, they may have put off having a vacation.

But after everything, they had focused on setting up the rest of their lives, moving, settling in their new home. Actually...Now that Spectre thought about it they never celebrated Valentine’s day before. At least not properly, the most they did was exchange a couple of words in private before getting back to work. 

They pulled up to a nice shopping district, it wasn’t too crowded despite the holiday and very calm. They pulled up to a store and it looked like a cute cafe. Fully parked, Spectre realized there was something familiar about this cafe before a wave of shock went through him.

“Isn’t this the Baies De Crème?” Looking at the words spelt out in french Spectre was surprised. “I thought they have a waiting list?” 

“They do, I actually had this planned for a while,” Ryokan smirked teasingly and with a dash of pride before they came up to the valet. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” Spectre was excited, it seems today is going to be full of surprises.

\--

Strawberry crepes, mixed berries and the fruit in season. Three of them were placed on the plate so pretty for a moment they didn’t look real. It was like one of the Pinterest photos that linked to nowhere. Taking a fork Spectre took a bite of each one sighing every time at how good they were. 

“It’s really good. How is yours?” Spectre turned to Ryokan who had a breakfast of Eggs benedict with a thick slice of ham and a buttery toasted muffin. 

“It’s good, almost like a custard,” Taking a piece he held it out for his boyfriend to try. “Here, take a bite.” 

Leaning over he took the piece into his mouth chewing it slowly savouring it. Spectre nodded as he covered his mouth mumbling that it was good. He loved how smooth the sauce was. The egg was perfect too! Cutting off a piece of his mixed berry crepe he offered it to Ryoken. 

Taking the bite Ryoken hummed enjoying the sweet and tart flavors. “That’s good.” 

“We should come here again” Taking another bite. “This was nice, we Don’t go out often enough.” 

“We have a whole day planned too,” Ryoken felt a bit proud about this. He hadn’t been able to take Spectre to many places and now that everything was finally settling down they could just live. “We should get done in the next half hour. I have everything planned down to the minute.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

\--  
“I guess I   
wait,” Spectre said as they stood at the window box of the theatre. They had mixed up their tickets with an evening show. “What show did they give us?” 

“I have no idea,” Looking over the tickets, Ryokan glared at the pieces of paper as if they were the ones who screwed up the times. “I’ve never heard of it.” 

Arms wrapped around Ryoken’s arm he rested his chin on white-haired teen’s shoulder as the manager was trying to see if there was a way to get them the correct tickets. As the man was doing that Ryoken was getting aggravated. The show was going to start soon and they had plans after that. 

“I’m so sorry, the best I can do is get you another show. This one is sold soild.” 

“That’s unacceptable,” Ryoken held out the tickets. “I called yester evening to make sure everything was settled,”

Moving away Spectre looked at the name fo the show and started to look it up. He was curious about what it could be. As he read over it… it sounded interesting, the plot even seemed exciting. 

“Ryoken,” 

“Yes?” He answered despite glaring the poor manager into submission.

“Look, read this,” Handing over his phone Spectre waited until he looked back up at him. “I kind of what to see it,” 

“Are you sure?” The manager looked at Spectre like he was an angel as he shook, Ryokan’s mood turned 180 as he looked at him.

“Yes.” Plus this will keep Ryoken schedule together a little, so an unexpected win.

Nodding Ryoken looked back at the manager who was quickly working on his computer. “Alright, we’ll see this show, but I want better seats.”

“Um, we can do that,” Soon they had new tickets bowing in apology. “Again, sorry about the mix-up.”

Taking the new tickets Ryoken put them away with a huff. This threw off the plans, now they had an extra two hours of just free time as well as a limited amount later. Ryoken has looked around when there was a loud blast of music playing. Looking over both of them exchanged a look. 

“What’s that?” Spectre asked as he squinted, they heard a lot of voices and the music was lowered a bit, but it floated over. 

“I have no idea,” Ryoken looked at his phone. “We have time, want to go check it out?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” They got into the car and drove it to a garage, heading out to find the source of the music. As they got closer they saw people move towards a somewhere slowing down traffic around them. Spectre stood on his toes for a second looking from the sunroof to see stalls, food, and games. “It’s a Festival,” 

“A Festival?” Ryoken tried to get a look from his position but there were too many people in the way. He drove into the line until he got a parking area. Many people in regular clothes, kimonos, and yukata, passed them from their own vehicles.

“I’ve never been to one before,” Spectre said in a little awe at all the bright colors.

“Me either.”Ryoken was just as enthralled, looking at all the people and the booths he looked at Spectre. “How about we go? We have time, you know since we both never been to one.”Ryoken was looking a bit excited too it made Spectre happy when he does.

“I’d love too.” 

They both entered the crowed looking at all the stands set up, food, games, shows. It was nice and relaxing going from stall to stall. As they walked along they stopped at a balloon fishing game. Handing over the money, Ryoken and Spectre took the little paper hooks trying to scoop up the rubber bands attached to the balloons. 

After a few attempts and a lot of wet paper, Spectre finally got one. He pulled it up quickly so the paper wouldn’t get wet and caught it in his hands. Standing up he looked over the colors before hooking it onto his hand. 

Sitting back on his heels he watched as Ryoken tried his luck at it. Two tried later he was getting a bit ready to give up. Spectre put his hand on his smiling, It was sweet and Ryoken returned it. He tired once more finally managing to get a damn ballon. 

“Got it!” 

“Congratulations!” The booth worker ran the bell. 

Standing up the two of them walked away as Ryokan, thought about how he basically spent a good ten dollars to get a five-cent ballon. Still, it was fun. He looked around as they passed by another game. 

“Can we play that?” Walking over Spectre looked at the people using a small hammer to hit the middle of the blocks. 

“Sure,” They walked over looking at everyone playing. Once it was there turn Ryoken managed to get four before it knocked over. “Damn,” 

“My turn,” Taking the small hammer Spectre tried it too only getting one before it toppled over. Laughing he handed the hammer back taking the small sticker as the consolation prize. “I guess I’m not that good at it,” 

“We’ll try again later,” Ryoken looked around spotting a game that was more ot his liking. “Let’s go,” 

“Where?” Was the only word he got out when he has pulled along to a booth that had guns. “Ah, this is perfect for you,” Spectre teased with a look which Ryoken returned only a little sheepish. 

“  
. Which prize do you want, Spectre?” Handing over the money Ryoken picked up the fun. “Tell me which one and I’ll get it for you,” 

Looking over the prizes. There was one that stood out to him. It was a large Plush of Car Riceball. Pointing at the prize he stood back as Ryoken Aimed the gun. A few beats passed before the sounds of the pings of the metal was heard with the targets falling back. 

With the last bullet, he hit the last 100 points target. As it went down the worker rang the bell for the winner. The prize was unhooked and handed over Spectre took it looking it over for a bit over before hugging it. 

“I love it,” 

Heartwarming Ryoken smiled reaching over to brush the light blonde hair over his ear. Seeing a small blush on Spectre’s face as those blue eyes softened looking away shyly just made his own heart skip a beat.

They stayed like that a minute before Ryoken let his hand drop down to the small of Spectre’s back. Another before they moved onto the next booth. Games were awaiting after all.


End file.
